Nunca te Olvidare
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Todo parecia una cruel concidencia, encontrarse despues de tanto tiempo y de esa manera. Significa una segunda oportunidad o solo el momento para despedirse de verdad. A/UGruvia 100%


**Hola hola mis amados mortales hace mucho que no venia por aqui verdad xD bueno les traigo un one-shot super** **dramático como solo yo puedo xD queria hacerlo de 1000 palabras pero salieron 1084 pos ni modo jeje**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación. (Inspirada en la trilogia Love me with lies de Tarryn Fisher)**

* * *

 **NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

 ** _Juvia POV_**

Doy un paso hacia delante, y luego otro, había olvidado mucho de lo que había en esta ciudad.

Hay más tiendas de lo que recuerdo, es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar un lugar en tres años pero lo que busco aún está ahí, la vieja tienda de discos a la solía ir cuando estaba en la preparatoria, tal y como la recuerdo con su aire tan pintoresco y limpio.

Parece el destino que empiece a llover ahora mismo porque corro hacia ella, la puerta de cristal está abierta hasta la mitad pero impide que las gruesas gotas de agua entren directamente, el ruido que hacen cuando pegan en la ventana suena es como un baile que combina con la música de rock ligero que suena dentro de la tienda.

Miro a mi alrededor el vendedor detrás del mostrador es otro, aunque no esperaba que fuera el mismo después de tanto tiempo, saco un espejo de mi bolsa cuando llego al estante de música pop, mi maquillaje por suerte aún está intacto, mi cabello se esponjo un poco pero el espejo me refleja algo mucho más interesante.

Gray, Gray Fullbuster está aquí, dentro de la tienda apenas unos tres metros detrás de mí.

De inmediato mis músculos de contraen, me pongo rígida, tensa, ni siquiera creo necesitar maquillaje mis mejillas deben estar lo suficientemente rojas.

Volteo lentamente para verlo de reojo, repasa algunos de los discos viejos de pop de los 80s.

Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la cicatriz que se curva suavemente alrededor de su ojo derecho, la que solía trazar con mi dedo cuando nos observábamos tirados en la cama de mi departamento. Su presencia en una habitación es como un impacto físico discordante.

Veo mujeres jóvenes, y viejas, dándole vistazos, inclinándose ante él. Todo el mundo se inclina ante Gray.

Estoy estática en mi lugar, esperando que me vea con los mismos ojos de odio y desprecio con los que me vio ese día hace tres años, antes de subirme a este estúpido avión.

Pero no lo hace, ajeno a mi presencia se mueve por la línea alfabética de los artistas mientras se acerca lentamente hasta donde estoy, me congelo y hay un breve instante cuando tengo el impulso de correr. Planto mis tacones mientras sus ojos rastrean mi cara como si nunca me hubiera visto antes y aterrizan sobre el CD en mi mano.

Y luego después de tantos años escucho su voz.

-¿Ese disco es bueno?-

Siento los latidos de mi corazón sobre mis oídos, mi cuerpo entero se estremece y cae un malestar en mi estómago. Sigue hablando con el mismo acento diluido que recuerdo, pero el tono de reproche y dureza que esperaba oír no está allí. Algo está mal.

-Bueno…- Me mira de nuevo a la cara y sus ojos tocan cada uno de mis rasgos como si los viera por primera vez –No parece que este sea de tu estilo-

-¿Cuál crees que es mi estilo?- sus ojos de burlan de mí, en su boca un pequeño asomo de sonrisa se asoma.

Lo miro fijamente buscando una pequeña pista del juego que está jugando. Siempre ha sido muy bueno con las expresiones faciales, siempre correctas, siempre en el momento correcto.

-Eres del tipo de rock clásico…- digo sin dudar, es su música preferida desde que tengo memoria y no creo que eso haya cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Rock Clásico?- repite viendo mis labios. Tiemblo involuntariamente mientras un recuerdo de él viendo mis labios viene a mí involuntariamente ¿No fue con esa mirada que todo comenzó?

-Lo siento- dice, dejando caer su mirada al piso –Esto puede parecer raro pero no sé si es mi estilo favorito, es decir no lo recuerdo-

Lo miro con la boca abierta ¿es alguna clase de broma enferma? ¿Alguna manera de burlarse de mí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo podrías no recordarme?- _Si estuvimos tres años juntos_

Eso ultimo lo pienso pero Gray corre su mano por detrás de su cuello los músculos en su brazo se flexionan.

-Perdí la memoria en un accidente, sé que suena ridículo pero no sé qué me gustaba y que no.-

Se voltea para irse, esta incomodo seguramente por la expresión de sorpresa en mi cara. Pero es que nada tiene sentido, Gray no sabe quién soy. ¡Gray no sabe quién soy!

Con cada paso que da en algún lugar de mi cabeza escucho ¡Detenlo!

-Espera- digo apenas audible –Espera por favor-

Cuando voltea, mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y de inmediato me dirijo a la sección de rock clásico. Solo me toma unos segundos encontrar lo que solía ser su CD favorito. Vuelvo tomándolo firmemente en mis manos y me acerco hasta donde él se encuentra

-Te gustara esto- digo lanzándole la copia. Mi puntería es terrible pero él lo atrapa con gracia y sonríe.

Lo veo caminar a la caja, toma el cambio de manos del encargado y desaparece de nuevo de mi vida

Eso fue un Hola y un Adiós.

¿Por qué no le dije quién era? Ahora es demasiado tarde y el momento para la honestidad ha pasado. Me quedo clavada en mi lugar, el corazón latiendo lentamente en mi pecho trato de procesar lo que ha sucedido.

Él me olvido.

 ** _Gray POV_**

Salgo de la tienda, aún está lloviendo, mi cara esta empapada pero aun así no camino directo a mi auto, necesito pensar, camino entre las calles sin importar que la lluvia me ataque por completo.

Necesito sacar de mi cabeza los hermosos ojos azules con lo que me acabo de cruzar. No pensé encontrarla aquí, no después de tanto tiempo.

Que perdí la memoria, ahora que lo pienso es una ridícula excusa, que extraño me vi.

Pero es que la extrañaba tanto, aun puedo sentir su olor penetrante a rosas y menta entrar por mi nariz.

Tres años espere a que volviera, pero como decirle que ya la perdone que me importa una mierda el aborto que tuvo aquel día.

Ahora no importa que hubiera interpuesto su carrera a mi bebe, y quiero decirle tantas cosas. Que solo quiero un nuevo inicio con ella, que algún día tendríamos un futuro juntos, pero solo es una mentira, tal vez no vuelva a verla.

Tal vez este fue un encuentro fortuito que no se volverá a repetir porque hay cosas en esta vida que no se pueden perdonar

Lo único que quisiera en esta vida es decirle…

Juvia mi primer amor Nunca te olvidare.

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
